warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Houndred True
The Houndred True '''is a renegade chapter who's allegiance lies in the Emperor and only him. Their sole mission is to shed light upon the lies that the Inquisition has been feeding to the Imperium for the last millennia and to punish those foolish enough to heed its words for "truth". Each Imperial world tainted by the likes of the Inquisition is, with haste, struck by the Houndred True Space Marines and is "liberated" from the clutches of the "true traitors". History First Contact (357.M39) The first ever sighting of these unique Space Marines was in the Vergo Sector, the former home of the now expunged Hell Birds chapter, at the outskirts of the Segmentum Obscurus. On that day, their Fortress-Monastery opened fire upon an unsuspecting Imperial Navy Fleet comprising of a single Grand Battle Cruiser and several smaller Frigate ships which were escorting the Cruiser to a destination. Being completely caught off guard, they had no time to react and were quickly overrun by the larger vessel. After that short encounter, the Houndred True went on to assault the world Tartos I and, with great ease, overwhelmed it in a matter of days. They went on to spread propaganda about the Inquisition and the current Imperium, resulting in several uprisings against the Chapter which were put down through the use of brute force. Luckily, most of the population, besides the rebels, accepted these new teachings about the Imperium which ended in the creations of several cults which followed these ideals. The Resistance (358.M39) After a year, the news arrived of a renegade chapter harassing the local sector of Vergo, the Imperial Navy amassed a greater force then before compromised of two Battle Barges, followed by several smaller Cruisers and smaller ships. The Imperial Guard was also called upon to take up arms against these heretics sending forth five regiments of well equipt guardsmen and an entire siege regiment dedicated to penetrating the fortifications that they may have prepared on the ground for when they arrive. When the armada arrived to confront this threat, they were met with a well prepared fleet of two Battle Barges, including their Fortress-Monastery, and a great force of combined Frigates and Battle Cruisers awaiting them and their so called "armada". What came after was a bloody battle which echoed through out the entire sector that they were located in. Both fleets were somewhat equal and locked in a stalemate. Meanwhile, the Imperial Guard made its way to the surface of Tartos I only to be welcomed by heavy gunfire coming from a not-so-well-prepared PDF which only managed to slow down their advancement and allow the Heretics some time to check their defences before the real conflict began. After the somewhat successful landing of the Imperial Guard, the combat on the ground began with losses suffered mostly by the loyalists who almost lost an entire regiment to heavy bolter fire. Fortunately for them, most of the chapter was in orbit combating the naval threat whilst only a handful of Space Marines (150 approximately), together with the PDF, were fighting off the regiments. After several hours of brutal combat between the two fleets, the Imperium started getting the upper hand in the conflict, slowly but surely pushing back the traitors. Meanwhile, on the ground, the Imperial Guard has pushed back the defencive forces from their small fortifications outside the Hive cities in to the cities themselves. This was all strange to the Commanding officers since they are fighting Space Marines, genetically enchanced super soldiers who are supposed to be ten times that of the normal Imperial Guard. But all of these questions would be answered shortly, as another Battle Barge of the heretic chapter showed up from behind, striking at the back of the Imperial Navy fleet which was, at the time, greatly weakened from the constant stalemate with the enemy fleet. This ambush made the Navy pull back, leaving the regiments on the ground to the Emperor's mercy. The planned out victory in the sky allowed the remaining Space Marines of the Chapter to rain down in drop pods on the unsuspecting Imperial Guard, overwhelming them and killing each and every one of them. This was a tremendous blow to the Imperial force in that region. After the confrontation, the Chapter ordered that the remaining weaponry of the, now destroyed, Imperial Regiments be used to re-equipt the PDF of Tartos I in case the Imperium comes for them again. The Reclamation Campaign (360-377.M39) (Will be featured in a different article soon) The Great Rift Incident and the years prior (M40-M42) At the time after the Reclamation Campaign was lead and many secrets were unveiled that the situation seemed to have settled down a bit. With the reclamation of their former Homeworld of Vectus Prime, they continued their constant harrasment of the local sectors in the Segmentum Obscurus as a Fleet-based Chapter. Not much has happened after the massive conflict of the 39th Millennium. During the 40th and 41st they were fighting off a smaller portion of a Tyranid Hive Fleet which broke away from a larger one and was traveling towards the North West, devistating and slaughtering anyone in the Segmentum Obscurus. The Fleet was stopped in a three year conflict taking place in the 41st Millennium which further increased the uprisings in Imperial territory and worried the Inquisition further, since the people saw the Houndred True as heroes. During the 42nd Millennium, when the Great Rift was formed and the Blackness arrived, the traitors were forced to ally the remaining Imperial Regiments and Navy so they may survive the onslaught of Chaos. Several assaults were lead on the Vergo Sector were the Chain was almost broken by a continuous string of Slaaneshi worshipers who proved to be far formidable opponents then the Tyranids before them. They scored some victories, but suffered losses which back fired at the same time. This is truly a dark time for the Imperium. Organization The Organization of the Houndred True Chapter is partially alligned with the Codex Astartes but they see it as an unnecessary book that limits the Space Marine options in combat and in numbers. Their own Chapter is consisted of three seperate divisons which are consisted of four companies: A Veteran Company, an Assault Company, an Tactical Company and an Devastator Company. The Scout company is fitted in the reserve Companies and is used most often as recon and for infiltration missions. Each Division has it's own specialty, whether it be in Siege, Droppod or Sabotage. '''The First Division - "The Harbringers of Truth" The First Division or the so called "Harbringers of Truth" are the most prominent of all the divisions, exceling in the most needed of specialties such as Droppod Assault and Ranged Combat. They are lead by Division Commander Rendol Tartanus. The Second Division - "The Shields of Truth" The Second Division is mostly held back inside the Fortress-Monastery or are in charge of the defences or sieges upon the enemy fortresses on the surface below. They are lead by Division Commander Maxillius Fall. The Third Division - "The Truth's Judgement" The Third Division is the Division which spends most of its time in the back lines of its enemies, sabotaging their defences or perhaps their advancement on every step they take. The name of their Division Commander is a secret among the Chapter. Fortress-Monastery/Homeworld The Truthbringer is their Fortress-Monastery and it is a Battle Barge Class ship. It is quite well equipt and armed with the strongest kinds of cannons that they could afford. The Fortress-Monastery carries the First Division together with the Inner Circle and the Chapter Master's personal room. The Librarium library is also located inside the Battle Barge. Their Homeworld of Vectus Prime is mostly surrounded by lush green forests and life, but those forests are constantly filled with predators and creatures of all kinds. There are several Hive cities located on Vectus Prime who's surrounding area is simply baron without life, but they do not affect its weather conditions or anything of such sorts. Combat Doctrine The Chapter specializes in what they require to conquer worlds in the name of truth, siege, ranged, droppod assaults and even the stealth of infiltration. They are not ashamed to not fight with honour as they would do anything to win the war, even cheat. Their strategies are carefully planned out by the Inner Circle which comes to several conclusions and outcomes before they march on to the battlefield. If the need for infiltration and further recon missions is required, they will not hezitate to delay the invasion for another day. On the battlefield, they'd show immense ruthlessness and would constantly stay together rather then go alone, fighting as one and on only one front for easier co-operation and co-ordination. Notable Chapter Members Chapter Master Phius Tol The Chapter Master of the Houndred True and the master mind of every single operation that they partake in. He has been responsible for the victories they has achieved during the beginning days of their conquest and the Reclamation Campaign during the 39th Millennium. It is said that he has lived to see the First Founding occure, but that is up for speculation. Third Division Commander Not much is known about him outside the Chapter. It is said that his identity is kept a secret because of the information that he holds about the Inquisition and its true nature, but that is up for speculation. He is also the main personel responsible for the infiltration missions and sabotages of various strategic points. Chapter Artefacts Not much is known about the artefacts they supposedly hold in their domain, but there is one that is often spoken of. The Tome of a Thousand Truths It is said there exists a book which holds over a thousand pages of secrets that the Inquisition has hidden from the Imperium, therefor the name "Tome of a THOUSAND Truths". It is the most sacred of item that there is and it is used in ceremonial purposes when recruiting a new battle brother. Recruitment The recruitment takes place on the Hive worlds of Tartos I and II and Vectus Prime, the Homeworld of the Houndred True. They have a yearly rout around the three worlds constantly picking the most suitable ones to be recruited in to their ranks. The recruitment process begins with the chosen few being given simple equipment and a task to, united, venture in to the forests of Vectus Prime and survive for seven days and seven nights without any aid except one each other. This is to make the brotherly bond between them stronger and to introduce them to the art of team co-ordination and co-operation which is a great factor inside the Houndred True Chapter. The surviving members who return alive and well are then given the genetical enchancements and are set up in the Scout Company where they will prove their worth on the battlefield once the time is right. If they do prove their worth, they are then taken to the sacred of places on the Fortress-Monastery before the Tome of a Thousand Truths and are taught the lies of the Inquisition and are then proclaimed Space Marines of the Houndred True chapter by the Chapter Master. Before they get their armour, through, they will have the sentence "We Tell No Lies" engraved on to their back and they will pledge their loyalty to the Emperor and only the Emperor. Armoury Standard Equiptment The Equiptment of the Houndred True Chapter varies from the Company that it is distributed to. The Tactical Company recieves the typical Mk.V armour set with a Tigrus Pattern bolter, a Tigrus Pattern Bolt Pistol and an chainblade attached to the botler rifle for melee combat. One of the Marines is also equipt with a heavy bolter or any other kind of devastator weapons for supporting fire. The Assault Company is mostly equipt with a Tigrus Pattern Bolt Pistol and a chainsword together with a Jetpack. Company Captains tend to wield a double-handed Chainsword unlike the classic assault marine. They recieve the special Mk.VI Armour for its mobility and flexibility. The Devastator Squad is equipt with at least two Maxima Pattern Heavy Bolters and others being equipt with Standard Flame Throwers, Plasma Cannons, Lascannon or Rocket Launcher. The Company Captain is equipt with a standard Combi-Weapon and a Chainsword for close quarter combat. They also recieve the Mk.V armour. Every Company has the usual Frag and Krak Grenades at their disposal. The Veteran companies, on the other hand, are mostly equipt with Indomitus Pattern Terminator armour and do mostly prefer the use of Power Fists, Assault Cannons and Heavy Flamers and sometimes even Storm Bolters. The Company Commander (Or the Division Commander) is equipt with a special Mk.IV Imperialis Maximus Armour and is usually equipt with a Power Sword, Power Fist, a Chainsword or Storm Bolter. Vehicles As of vehicles, they mostly own transport vehicles such as the Rhino, Razorback and Land Raider. The number of how many of them they hold is unknown as of the moment. Aircrafts As of Space Marine only aircrafts they hold on to the classic Thunder Hawk and the usual Space Marine Landing Craft. As of Space Crafts, they have three Battle-Barges, including the Fortress-Monastery, and a whole lot of Frigates and Battle Class Cruisers. Heraldry The colours of the Chapter are pretty straight forward, Light Brown, Black and a bit of Dark Green. They have no Chapter badge and the left shoulder is left blank covered by rivets whilst the right one has the insignia of the Company that they are in (Whether it be Assault, Devastator, Vetern or Tactical). Trivia * The Houndred True Chapter in its early developement stage was first known as the Thunder Bolts and was a successor chapter to the Ultramarines. Then it was changed to the Red Militants and then to the Hell Birds which was their former alias before changing to the Houndred True. * They greatly honor their fallen brothers during the Horus Heresy and so they wear the Mk.V in their memory. Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Imperium Category:Renegade Chapter